injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice
Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman is a challenge character obtained from the Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman Pack or in her challenge. With her high base stats (tied second highest) and base health (tied highest), as well as a passive that heals her whole team while she inflicts decent damage, she is a force to be reckoned with. Strategy Basic attacks Passive It is wise to utilize her during the later parts of the battle and use her specials to heal other teammates. Her shield toss attack heals a substantial amount of health and can keep the battle going. Abilities Here are Wonder Woman's abilities. Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman's Shield Toss hits 3 times instead of 1, and the first two hits are melee while the last resembles the regular Shield Toss, making it impossible to combo after her heavy basic attacks, unlike other versions of Wonder Woman. The second part of Fires of Hephaestus will be negated if the first part is blocked or knocks out an opponent. Despite the description, Fires of Hephaestus burns for 8 seconds. The total damage is roughly equal to 122% of her damage stat (prior to upgrades; as opposed to 120% norm), but without the burn it only amounts to 82%. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Wonder Woman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman was first seen on a WB Games forum admin's giphy account after Batman/Dawn of Justice's official preview, before being officially revealed in her own preview. *Although in the preview clip, it shows her health stats as 1500, but in game, it turns out to be 1400 instead; making her become another character that has their stats changed from the previews, which is the same as Batman/Dawn of Justice when his base damage stats was changed (from 1400 to 1300 instead). *She, along with Batman/Dawn of Justice and Superman/Dawn of Justice, are based off of the depiction of the characters in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Dawn of Justice Wonder Woman is the first Wonder Woman character to use her Lasso of Truth in her special 2, and have it glow during her Super Move. *Unlike all the other versions of Wonder Woman, her Special 1 hits 3 times instead of 1. The first two hits are visually similar to Wonder Woman/Red Son's Special 2. *She will not heal her teammates as according to her passive when she uses her Supermove. *Unlike many other characters, the name of her passive will displays after she uses her special. *Her combo-ender show her crossing her arms, "deflecting" the light and damaging the opponent, similar to her appearance in the Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice trailer. *She has the same base stats as Darkseid/Apokolips. *Apparently, challenge characters released after 2.8 update cannot be promoted with Power Credits. Thus, the highest Promotions they can get is E.III (completing challenge 3 times total and combine with buying Early Access Packs). *Her artifacts are: Shield, Sword, Boots, Tiara and Gauntlets. Category:Gold characters Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Dawn of Justice characters Category:Innate heal Category:Health regain for team Category:Challenge characters Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Burn Category:DOT damage Category:Characters based on other media Category:Justice League characters Category:Female characters Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Multi-hit combo ender